dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bitterblack Isle Beginner Strategies
Introduction Please note: *This is a semi-comprehensive guide on Bitterblack Isle for beginners. It is not meant to act as a full walkthrough, but closer to a guide for the isle, tips and tricks for various battles and is fully based on the original editor's personal experience and opinion. Original Editor's Note: *Bitterblack Isle may have its own little page, but this is a strong, low-level-beginner-friendly guide. I felt like making this page just out of the blue, and for a good reason. This part of the game is obviously the most frustrating place in all of Dragon's Dogma, or from what all comments I'm reading on the bosses and rooms anyway. If you know your way around all the typical spawns, or you know what the spawns are, you are good to go. I also happened to beat this place at a really low level and I know my way around the island really well, which is another reason I'm putting this guide up for those having trouble with this place. *I will go in-depth for each room and each boss, which chests are worth getting and which are not. I will use pics for each room as a reference to the chests, and as a reference to navigation and enemy hunting/avoiding. :::-Stingerman06 10/03/13 Difficulty and Requirements If you have the requirements, this place is NOT difficult, but will only be difficult should the bosses be the first time around. I will advise this will be insanely easy for the Strider class, as that class has the easiest with its main 3 abilities(I use all 3 of them the entire time). Those skills consist of Hundred Kisses, Mighty/Full Bend and Double Vault. These difficulty scales are how I feel when I play each boss with and without the requirements I have set. Keep in mind the difficulty this guide is based on, is Normal Mode! The amounts/requirements for Hard Mode are unknown. Difficulty w/o Requirements(lowest level): 87/100 - 100/100 Difficulty With Requirements(lowest level): 54/100 - 72/100 Requirements Gold (optional) Curatives: *Kingwarish *Harspud Juice *Harspud Sauce (best one) *Fish (of any kind. I would prefer Kept Large Fish) *Liquid Vim (you can find some in crates, boxes, pots and other breakables) Tools: *Throwblast (100-120) - You can buy an unlimited supply in Cassardis at any time! *Defensive Periapt's (Demon(magick defense) and Angel(physical defense)) *4 Veteran's Periapt (for those who want to boost their level) Anything else: *Good Defensive Gear (you WILL need poison resistance, or just bring poison curatives) If you have the money to get the throwblasts, then great! If not, don't worry. That's if you go through the whole Island. To get Veteran's Periapt, mix a Septiscopic Crystal with a Moonstone. The moonstone can be mined, or can be received as a drop from a Maneater, and the Septiscopic Crystal drops from a Maneater as well. I think each Maneater kill takes 6-8 Throwblasts(I could be wrong). The Guide Suit-up, set-up, and set-off! If you're at the earliest level to be on Bitterblack, greetings to you lvl 5! From time to time, you'll need to level up using the experience grabbed from mini-quests, and that's fine. You will need the defense obtained from those level-ups. Now keep in mind, each chest I refer to is of course from that room only. Not any of the other rooms. With no further blabbering, let's get to it(also, this guide is kinda meant for Strider, so if you are running a different class, you might want to find a different strategy for fighting bosses)! Bitterblack Isle Entrance The safest and coolest place to be! Kinda. There are several spots easy to notice, which are not all that bad. Right off the bat when you enter this room, the following pick-ups are available on the ground(that are of use anyway). *2 Throwblasts *1 Eyedropper *2 Small Coin Pouch's *1 Large Coin Pouch *1 Pickaxe There is also a 'gather spot' which has a chance to contain a Throwblast. It has 2 grabs, and it's near the riftportal. Before leaving the first time, make sure you accept all quests available. Each are worth 12k base exp, and will level you up the fastest, regardless of your current level(except those closer to who killed Daimon the first time around). Throwblast #1 and #2 are to the right of the Portcrystal. The coin pouches are directly south of the bed, all in a bunch, against the rock. On the other side of a broken wall, is a Pickaxe on a box, and on the wall further ahead, is 1 Eyedropper(cures blindness). First Level Underground is where you should get the fish. If you have air-tight flasks, you won't need to worry about the fish going bad here. Be sure to make appropriate Deposits/Withdrawals from Olra before starting out! Garden of Ignominy The greatest place to get free stuff. Watch out for the 4 Wargs down the hall to the left after entering, as they can easily down you and can inject poison fairly quickly as a low level(it won't take but 3 attacks and you're already downed). Head to the door on your right instead of going down the hall (you can grab Chest #01 if you want the random reward), and drop down to avoid dying/getting poisoned. In this room there are three chests and 7 spiders. Chest #11 is located beneath you when you first enter and can be reached by a standard running jump from the stone platform near the ladder that had a spider on it. Chest #09 is also easy to reach, and is quickest just by running and jumping from the platform you were on when you first entered the room(I'll leave this as is... too lazy to fix it to make it a true noob-friendly guide). Chest #10 is also easy to reach, just follow the map. Head out to the room with Chest #12 and grab the reward, and you'll confront some goblins. Just run-past them and grab the other chest contents. Now jet-out of the door and into the main part of the area. Since this is your first time seeing Death on this run, you'll hit a cutscene, but don't release your movement! You can still navigate with ease! Just don't forget to watch your stamina bar, and head to Chest #18. Grab the contents and everything in that little room(if you see Death's lantern coming near you, just try to evade him if possible). One of those item's is definitely a Throwblast. Keep it. Now head out into the next room to not only initiate a cutscene, but to earn a quick one-room sigh of relief. Duskmoon Tower Upon entering this room for the first time ever, you are greeted by the only guy that can save your butt with plenty of items, weapons, and armor to your needs, Barroch. I would advise to buy his 3 Throwblasts first thing before doing much of anything else. You can learn and set skills with his help and to deposit/withdraw stuff, so I would advise doing so AFTER you scavenger the room. No, not necessary, but easier to do on one trip. My top 5 chests in here is of course #01, #05, #06, #16 and #17. Chest's #01 and #06 typically contain a Liftstone, #05 contains a Wakestone Shard, and #17 contains Bitterblack Gear Lv.1(I have had different drops before, even pre-Daimon on #05), and #16 contains a throwblast. Beside Chest #17 is a Wakestone Shard, granting you a Wakestone(if you have 3 shards in your inventory) In this room specifically, there are Ore Deposit's and each has a chance of dropping a Moonstone. If you're feeling lucky and you need Moonstone's for making a Veteran's Periapt, now is the time to do so. Pick up any Macabre Sculpture's and head over to Barroch. If you managed to get a wakestone, then that's good to start off. You'll need it in-case you want to get a re-do in this one room for the void key, or if you think you don't need it, then that's fine too. So deposit everything you won't need for grabbing the void key. Keeping one of the liftstones at this point is probably a good idea. Actually, no. It is the best idea yet. Keep it till it is declared to be used! Ward of Regret Easy place, no doubt. This room is the FIRST room you will encounter a Maneater. 100% chance as well. If you need some Septiscopic Crystals(and if your a low level, some level-ups), have 6-9 Throwblasts on hand, and head to Chest #08. Kill any bats that attack you here, and make sure your pawn opens the chest, NOT you. When they open the chest, use physical attacks to loose the grab and pull a Throwblast when you see the Maneater releasing the grip. Back up a little ways so the Throwblast can hit the base of the Maneater, and this is a stunlock. Keep throwing till it dies, ensuring a drop of a rock, a septiscopic crystal, a moonstone, or a bitterblack item. I don't recall which types or levels, however. You should acquire between 3-8 random drops from any Maneater kill. Make your way to the Midnight Helix door, ensuring your bypassing all the enemies in sight. Sure you can grab a few chests... As long as you can get out in time before you get killed in one swipe from the Giant Skeleton. ;) Midnight Helix This is the room where-as you may/may-not need a Wakestone. However a Liftstone will help tremendously here! Starting out, you're at the top of a flight of stairs. Go down them and turn left into a room with 4 Skeleton Sorcerers a Gargoyle, and a Gorecyclops(he be chained bro. can't do anything to ya). This is the easiest thing yet too. First, you'll want to run up the first flight of stairs, and confront the first Sorcerer. You'll want to deal about half his HP, stun him, then you can pick him up. Jump and throw him off into the main floor. Run up and along the first bridge and stun this one, grab, then throw him off. The fall is fatal at this height for him. Now make your way around, and be warned there is another Sorcerer above you. You CANNOT reach him unless you abuse grabbing the Gargoyle(good luck on that) and have him take you there, hover with the Mage/Sorcerer, or run and standard double jump from the highest point. Anyway, this is the height at which you'll face the Gargoyle. Try to stun him and throw him off the edge. I tried a few times and never killed him with the fall damage. Flying beasts must be thrown into the void/water in order to kill them. But this buy's you time. Race to the next Sorcerer and toss him off too. The chest in this cell mainly gave me Bitterblack Armor Lvl.1, so if you need it, get it. Race to the highest point in the room(make sure you're healed. that sorcerer will try to snipe you, not to mention you have a Gargoyle after you now). When the Sorcerer is in delay, grab the loot in Chest #13. Bitterblack Novelty Lvl.3 is the content's, then grab the key. The moment it hit's your inventory, Liftstone out. Deposit whatever you don't need, and anything that is needed(void key definitely), keep in your inventory. Deposit the Wakestone should it still be there, and accept the new quest on the board. What is that quest? Acquire an Abyssal Eye. Only the Gazer drops it. Head BACK to Duskmoon Tower and use your Void Key to enter the next area. Vault of Defiled Truth This is a good spot to take a good breather. There's a chest within reach before any enemies show up(makes you feel great, huh?), but the contents aren't good. It's a 50/50 chance between a Rift Cluster and an Oak Leaf Oil. Still is an item. Get it and head on through. In the watery narrow corridor, there are these leeches that spawn if you get too close to their spawn point. Run past them, is all I have to say, and take the very first right. In here, kinda sucks. There's a Cockatrice and several goblins(I never pay attention to the actual type. a goblin is still a goblin) in the main room. My advice? Run past them, keeping distance with the bird. Run to the next door and spam the B/Circle button hoping to enter the next room before your pawn gets petrified. Even if your pawn DOES get petrified, there's another door in the next room that leads to a safe room with Barroch. Just take the flight of stairs going up. The door is on your left. The Warrior's Respite Lovely room. A riftstone, a healing spring, Barroch, a bed, and SEVERAL goodies! This room will be your favorite room in all of Bitterblack Isle. Well that and the other similarity room adjacent to this room's polygon. This room holds a mighty 18 Throwblasts(3 more if you haven't bought any off of Barroch yet, that and he restocks 1 after each day has passed I think. I don't think the bed here influences time any), a beautiful chest with a Bitterblack Novelty/Gear(Gear Lvl.1 and Novelty Lvl.1 and Lvl.2), and a Moonbeam Gem. Stock up on any and all Throwblasts. 25 here is best unless you're running Strider/Assassin and have Hundred Kisses or Gouge(or the variant of that). When your fully cured, grab the Wakestone(should you still have it) and set off to Gazer! Gutter of Misery Since I rarely do ANYTHING in this room on my runs, the only thing I advise here is just run past everything, that and if you want to take a gander at the loot table here, you can head to the Gutter of Misery page. I take the right sewage route, as that is the fastest for me, but is somewhat more annoying if you don't know where the 'Saurians' are at, as they can be annoying if they charge into you and actually knock you to the ground. Enter the room with the Gazer and await my noob tutorial. Shrine of Futile Truths You made it to the Gazer, yet he's not starting the fight? Easy, there's a spot to when he triggers the fight, giving you plenty of time for preparing for the fight, and the easiest noob strat of your life for the fight. Boss Fight - Gazer Welcome to giving Gazer his death! Before you start the fight, make sure you have at least 12-15 Throwblasts on hand. Should you have extra's, I would advise killing as many of the smaller tentacles as you possibly can until you hit 15 Throwblasts left. So plan on this factor, and start the fight! If you have never faced this guy before, I will advise you, his tentacles can initiate a short-ranged attack, and can shoot magic. But the magic is weak and crappy(low-leveled magic though. still pretty strong against a low leveled character). For each magic attack, there is but one way to know them. So far, I only come across 3 of those attacks. Here's the mini list for those who want to know more. Blue/Purple - Thunder ball. Slowly follows the target. Red - Shoots 3 Fireballs in a common spread. White - Shoots 3 Icicles at the target in a line. At the start of the fight, he starts off with the Gaze attack, inflicting multiple debilitation's, such as blindness, petrification, and poison. Afterwards, he will teleport his tentacles to you and your pawn's location and will begin to attack with them. Should you kill at least 5 or 6 tentacles, immediately head beneath the Gazer and just chill on the bottom floor. Evade anything and everything until he manages to jab his own eye out with his own tentacle(should your pawn get downed before he does this, don't worry about it cause this next bit equals death for the Gazer). If the orange spot appears beneath your feet and it seems like it would hit any part of the Gazer, move out of the way and pull a Throwblast(you must have at least 12-15 Throwblasts when you enter this phase). Hit him with a few and this should put him into submission. Should the Gazer recover before you finish him off, if you managed to take enough bars of health away from him(advising to use Hundred Kisses or Gouge here), after he recovers, he will grow his tentacles back, and perform a magic attack. Here, you must have at least 4 Throwblasts! One for each tentacle he uses for the magic attack. Taking out all 4 tentacles will not only stun the Gazer, but will force the magic to be yours to kill the Gazer with! Simply attacking the Magic Ball will send blasts back at the Gazer, taking off chunks of his HP at a time. The first few blasts will force him into submission. While the rest should be enough to kill him in this phase. When the death cutscene is done, claim your rewards and leave the room. Now... If you don't mind doing this over again(should the save icon never appeared), if the Gazer did not drop an Abyssal Eye, do not hesitate to go back to the title screen! Corridor of Emptiness Safe and sound, when you enter here, immediately talk to Barroch(further returns to this room from this point on-wards will result in Barroch's random spawn here, so make business with him now or forever enter and exit this room.). Once you're done, you can enter the gate, and head up the stairs. DON'T REPAIR THE RIFTSTONE! It's a complete waste of Rift Crystals as there is an already working riftstone in Bitterblack Isle Entrance. The flight of stairs going up to a door leads back to the entrance of Bitterblack Isle, so make any purifications you may want to get, leave to stock up on Throwblasts, and get ready for the next boss we are heading for: Dark Bishop and the Undead Dragon! Also, rarefy anything you're equipped with, because killing the Dark Bishop will result in the Dragon's death, and this will give you a chance to get a piece of equipment to get Dragon Forged. You will need about maybe 28-34 Throwblasts for the fight with the Dark Bishop. When ready, head to Fortress of Remembrance. Fortress of Remembrance I hated this room, but mainly because of the Exterminator and the Succubi towards the far end of the map. When you run in here, Death will appear a second time. I use the map and run back into the previous room to skip messing with him. This resets the spawns to the next state, rendering Death already come and gone. Once reset, if you want, you can grab the Banshee and throw her off the edge for exp. Since she's on the ground, you can already pick up the creature. Not too hard unless you keep getting attacked constantly by the other undead(if you stun them, they can be thrown off the edge too). Be warned that these two chests ahead while both containing good prizes, both of them almost always has a Maneater inside, so let your pawn open both chests. Once the rewards are gotten(pretty good rewards if you ask me should the Maneater not spawn in one), make your way around the bend, up the stairs and up the ladder. I would advise your pawn to open chests from here on out if you want to open any. I've been Maneaten quite often through here, and I don't want you to risk the same factors. When you come around the bend, you'll notice a few explosive barrels before-hand. Grab one, and walk around(or run if you don't want the exp for a true low level run) and wait for the first Giant skeleton to get fully animated. Toss it the opposite position he is as opposed to the ledge. Grab another and do the same thing to the other one. Make your way around the bend and to the first door on your left, and enter The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. The Pilgrim's Gauntlet It's very simple. The only downside here, is you forcefully must get your pawn killed(no forfeit) before you perform a run-by. Simply have your pawn attack the Fire-Coated Saurian's, wait till the pawn dies, then it's all about agility and knowing where to run to from here. Make sure to strip the pawn of any curatives before-hand. The pawn WILL use them to cure themselves before dying all the way if you don't. This is for easy and simple saving reasons. There are anti-pawns that have been possessed and are evil, and will do you full harm. If your pawn died down there to them, you'll have a hard time recovering should you want your pawn back. Your destination here resides South on the bottom floor. There is a small passage that will take you directly to the void key. If you take the route that goes down, in the main room, take a left, and against the wall straight ahead is a pathway leading to the void key. Grab it, and leave the room. Try and revive your pawn on the way back to the door and spam the B/Circle button. Fortress of Remembrance - Round 2 After entering here, it's just a straight run across the bridge, taking a sharp left down into the tower. Continue ALL the way down, and bypass the Executioner, making your way to the door that leads to Tower of Treasons Repaid. Feel free to open that chest as it does not contain a Maneater. Tower of Treasons Repaid Easier said than done... Not really. This room is so ridiculously easy, it shouldn't take you more than 7 seconds to reach the next door if you know the route properly. All it is abusing the bridges to drop down on each one till you're on the last one. Should be an easy drop if you run and grab on the bridge and fall while hanging on. Then it's just a quick bolt to the door. Nothing too hard. Forsaken Cathedral This room can be tedious when not well prepared for the enemies lying in wait. This is your second-to-last breather before the battle with Dark Bishop. All you have to do is run the path given, and run to the left of every 'Poison Undead' you see, which is only two. ... There is a Silver and a Gold Knight, both that can be easily avoided by running in between them, but hanging a bit closer to the Silver Knight. The Gold Knight rushes in and can kill you in one hit. Doesn't matter which attack. The next room, just run down the stairs, and should you have the requirements for the riftstone, repair it first thing, enter, then leave just to cure your pawn, and refresh enemy positions to avoid pursuit. Head down the pathway you passed when running down the steps, and grab any and all items in that mini corridor. None that are of which 100% useful to you at all for the fight, but will be useful before the fight with Daimon. I Recommend to stop underneath the gate before entering the next main room, as that will trigger the fight, save your game and prepare to fight the Dark Bishop! Boss Battle - Dark Bishop and Cursed Dragon Welcome to the Dark Bishop and Undead Dragon's death! Should you have been a genius and want to spam your level, you should have brought an item that grant's Weal(doubles the experience you earn for each enemy you kill for a set period of time), typically a Veteran's Periapt or a Pilgrim's Charm, both of which can be found before this fight, and close to 28-34 Throwblasts. Seen to the right, is the only coolest sorcerer in the game. Even though he's undead, he's not weak against holy magick and is instead weak to dark magick. It's the opposite with the Undead Dragon, weak to holy, strong against dark. Sad to say we won't be using magick all that often. Start the battle, and fixate yourself opportunities to hit the undead dragon with 4 Throwblasts. This downs the dragon, so now focus Standard Attacks on the Bishop, saving Throwblasts unless he is close to the ground. When and if he starts to awaken the dragon, get beside the dragon's hind legs, and when the first yellow glow is gone, use 4 more Throwblasts here(and make sure the 4th one hits while the Dragon is Glowing with the aura indicating the Bishop is inside). This'll knock the dragon down once more, and also forces the Dark Bishop into submission. During the Dark Bishop's submission, tossing Throwblasts will not only hurt him, but it'll move you forward a little bit, so every few tosses, back up a little bit. Also, should he be on his last bar, should you have it, use a Weal-granting item for extra experience. Both the Dark Bishop and the Undead Dragon drop about 109k exp each, granting 218k exp for the fight. Using Weal, you're able to muster around 436k exp(not to mention increasing the chances of getting an item dragon-forged. I have tested this a lot. Check notes for more on this theory for Dragon Forging with the Dark Bishop). Finish exploring this room, then leave, taking the newly opened door leading into Corridor of the Hallowed. Corridor of the Hallowed Just like Corridor of Emptiness, it has a flight of stairs leading outside back to Bitterblack Isle Entrance, however ventures even further in the Island, and the same kind of respawn will happen with Barroch as well, so stock-up, upgrade anything that may have been Dragon Forged that you can, and leave, heading back to Olra. Re-stock on Throwblasts(acquire about 60-65 total for the fight with daimon), purify what all cursed items you may have, and prepare for the trail to Daimon. Rotwood Depository This is an easy place to get lost, however shouldn't be too hard if you know the route by hand. If you see a holy fountain, use it for slowing down stronger enemies. Start by going down the hall, taking the one and only left, then a right, and down the watery hall. Ignore any and all enemies in this whole segment. There's a doorway to the left at the end of the hall, take it to enter a narrow passage, and at the end of the passage is a ledge on the right. Ascend it and drop down and take the door to the left. Be warned, there is an Executioner'''' just in this next room Pre-Daimon! So in this room, take a right and enter that door. Yay, you made it out, woo. You have one more room to blast through before you can be perfectly safe standing still... So read on! The Forgotten Hall This room is a strong resemblance of the very first room you ever went into on Bitterblack Isle resembling 'Garden of Ignominy', only you're in a closer spot upon entrance. Seeming pretty straight forward, run past the lower Bishop, and instead of taking the 'safe' way down, we will be taking another 'safe' way down. When you turn right, you'll see two passages. Take the left one instead and jump on the ledge, making your way to the end. Get a running start, and angle-jump to the Gorecyclops and grab onto him. Make your way to the ground just by falling faster(press grab again to drop instead of jumping). Then run down the hallway. There's a few leeches on the way down, but once you enter the room now is when the breather may begin. Take the first door on your right upon the first entrance to enter ''The Arisen's Refuge''. The Arisen's Refuge Just like "The Warrior's Respite", only there's no Healing Spring, there's a few money bags on the ground instead of 2 chests, there's 10 Dragon Spit bottles instead of 18 Throwblasts, there's 3 Coin Purse Bags on the table, and there's a whole bunch of magick scrolls on the upper floor as well as useful orbs for curing yourself. Make use of Barroch's services and arm yourself with 60-70 Throwblasts, make any purchases/upgrades, sell anything you don't need, and upgrade your vocation should you be able to upgrade to what you want, then leave the area. I prefer on strider the following skills. *Scarlet/Hundred Kisses - Dagger Skill *Reset/Instant Reset - Dagger Skill *Helm/Skull Splitter - Dagger Skill *Full/Mighty Bend - Shortbow Skill *Double Vault - Core Skill The reset skill is useful for if you're flailing about and can't get out of the way quick enough. Helm/Skull Splitter if used right with Reset/Instant Reset, will offer a slight height boost as opposed to slight distance increase as well, used for quickly scaling Daimon should he attempt his Rift Attack. Look under Daimon's strategy section for more on the subject of confronting him. The Bloodless Stockade Yay. I hate this room. Still very easy should you know the evasion used. I will advise, be warned of pawns, falling, and Death... Well he isn't as hurtful as he is helpful in here. To start off, head in the room you haven't been into yet, and follow it to come into a room full of Turned Pawns, and a Lich. Jump down, and run to the left into a jail doorway, take a left and drop down. Continue onward to come across a little cutscene, and this is where I abuse my map for going down the stairs without a lantern. Using your map to go down the stairs, there will be a rift vase at the very bottom. If you have 350 RC, you can use it to light up the darkness. Though you don't need it since the route is to the right of it, will help with killing off the bats and any pursuers that may have followed you. Enter the sewers and follow the stream, and once you see Death, don't flip out, but it'll be so much easier if you use his lantern to help guide you. The only reason I advise this is because of constant drenching taking out the lantern, and relighting it is a pain since you have to wait. The pathway is the same exact pathway taken when you first went to fight the Gazer, same route and everything. Enter the door to take on your first and last mini-boss. Why do I consider him a mini-boss? Read on... Sparyard of Scant Mercy Should you enter this room and your pawn lives, good job. If not, you'll want to repair the Riftstone should you have the sufficient RC to supply. Should you be prepared(Strider wins this fight regardless unless you don't have the Full/Mighty Bend), feel free to drop in on the Living Armor and start the fight. ''Mini-Boss Battle - Living Armor'' This battle is tough and takes a while, unless your playing as the strider and have successfully unlocked 'Full Bend' or 'Mighty Bend'(Mighty Bend increases the speed at which you ready the arrow). The Strider is the most OP vocation in the game, mainly due to the class' speed, and agility, with increase of stamina... Who am I kidding? All it takes is just a Bend to his face and continue it trying to knock him off the edge. But you have to wait till he gets up and starts an animation change for an attack. So the only downside to this fight is the timing and aim on his head. ''An easy tip:'' If you refuse to have him move after he gets up, shoot 2-3 arrows and make sure he blocks about two of them, then charge up for a Full/Mighty Bend for a counter-attack. He'll block the arrows and will counter with Shield Strike, thus giving you an opportunity for a counter-attack of your own! The Fallen City Easy. Jump along the rooftops. Pick-up any chests you like that you find(but if you feel unsure, have your pawn open them), and make your way to the giant obvious door. There will be a few enemies here, but surely you can run in between them. If you feel the need to save before-hand, do so. There is a riftstone on the other side of the cliff, so I would abuse that just to cure my pawn. Run in the giant door, and be prepared to face Daimon. Bitterblack Sanctum Once you're in here, before you go a-wall trying to face Daimon, there's jars and boxes lying around here. If your lucky, you'll end-up picking up a Periapt of some kind. I do not know which ones though, so you'll have to make do. Prepare for the fight and save before you enter the room all the way, and make sure you have about 60-70 Throwblasts handy. Enter(keep in mind, this method against Daimon is strictly for Striders). Boss Battle - Daimon The one and only annoying boss in Bitterblack Isle. If you know how to handle this guy post hand without Throwblasts, then you should have experience in his move-set, but being such a terribly low-level, ''any move'' he does can ''kill you''. That doesn't mean you can stun-lock him, does it? At the start of the fight immediately grab one Throwblast, jump and ''hit him in the arm with it.'' Now this is a good thing against him, right? Not entirely. He recovers fast, but slow enough to grab another Throwblast. If you ''know'' the time it takes for him to finish his small stun animation, you know when to toss another Throwblast for another stun. Keep in mind Daimon uses magick often, and his casting speed is frustratingly fast, so if you stun him when he uses magick and it goes through, keep in mind this is his casting speed. After about 2-3 bars of HP that has been depleted, back away from him and keep a distance, charging a Full/Mighty Bend. Should he start the charge for his rift attack, focus on shooting him in the head with the Bend(takes one shot unless you miss). This will cancel his attack, saving your pawn, and conserving your stamina. Should the hit be successful and induce flinching, have a Throwblast on-hand, wait till he covers up and re-charges, then jump and throw the Throwblast at his head. When he hits submission, light-up his face with Throwblasts, making sure you keep distance so you can actually hit his head. When he gets back up, time a Throwblast on his arm again and keep going till he uses the rift attack again. Should this of went well, he should be very close to performing the Rift Attack a second time. Do the same procedure as with the first time, and this should be over. ''Should you fail to stunlock him, the best opportunities to counter with a throwblast is when he performs any physical attack and you dodging it'''''. Completing this at a very low level? Easy with Throwblasts, and far more easy as a Strider. Pick up the rewards from Daimon, and enter the next room. Grab all the loot, then leave the area. Those who succeeded at defeating Daimon, try this strat against his second form. However, the strategy against that is using Puncture/Fracture Darts. It's an indefinite stun-lock should each blast hit him properly. How to start this stunlock cycle? Time 2 Fracture Darts at his head to start. Keep spamming it to continue the stun-lock cycle. Category:Marked for Deletion